Hole In The Head
by Bella.Barbaric
Summary: Adam Mitchell meets the Doctor and Rose again after a year with a hole in his head. Spoilers for Dalek and The Long Game. Random one shot


Adam Mitchell walked along the high street, conscious as ever, of his forehead. The fear of someone clicking their fingers near by had made Adam utterly paranoid. He had recently grown his hair long to try and hide his chip and he wore a beanie hat pulled over his forehead everywhere he went. He had never shown it to a doctor or to anyone else but his family, after his mum had seen it she had urged him to have it removed but she didn't know that a chip was for life. If he shown it to a doctor they would lock him up and test on him, coming to no conclusions as to what the alien technology was.

He'd lived with his chip for a year now, it was the year 2013, also one year since he'd worked for Van Statten, but he was now living in his mothers house on benefits, to think a year ago he was known as a genius and now he was on job seekers allowance, it was so...humiliating.

He'd never seen the Doctor or Rose since then. Until today.

He sat alone in a cafe, rubbing his forehead distractedly, any passerby would think he had a headache, but only Adam knew what lay beneath his beanie and hat. He sipped his coffee, his eye darting around the crowded shop, he kept thinking they could all see the doorway into his brain. He sat alone because no one liked him anymore, his one time friend thought he turned into a arrogant bastard since going to America to work, but that wasn't the true, he'd cut himself off from everyone but his family, being paranoid yet again.

His attention was fully caught when he heard a faint noise, a strange alien whooshing noise. The TARDIS! He was sure of it! He bolted out the coffee shop earning stares from the other people in there.

Once outside, he listened harder for the wonderful noise. There is was again, he ran towards it, tracing it back to a park nearby.

There it was. The blue police box he'd once travelled in, to the year 200,000 and back. Literally. A large unbelieving grin spread across his face. The doors opened and a blonde girl and a skinny man in a suit walked out, as they got closer to him, he recognized Rose, she was a little older but still looked almost the same, but the man he didn't recognize, where was the Doctor?

"Rose!" Adam shouted, a little gleefully. They looked at him and he ran to them, smiling hugely, "Rose, it's me." They looked nonplused, looking at him as if he were crazy.

Rose looked at him, "Do I know you?"

Adam's smile faltered a bit, "It's me. Adam." She still had no idea who he was, "Adam Mitchell, I travelled with you and the Doctor for a bit."

The man and Rose shared a look, seeming to communicate with their eyes. What Adam didn't know was that the Doctor and Rose now knew who he was, but they wanted to annoy him a little. The Doctor calculated in his mind that it was a year after they'd left him behind.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." Rose said, looking back at Adam and trying to repress a smile.

The Doctor (who Adam still didn't know was the Doctor) decided to speak, "Is he an ex of yours, Rose?" He asked, also hiding a smirk.

"We went to the year 200,000, met at Van Statten's compound in Utah, with the Dalek... No?" He tried to jog her memory.

Rose shook her head with a confused expression on her face, playing her part perfectly. There was only one thing for it, Adam thought irritably. He looked around for any people, then ripped his beanie off and pushed back his hair. He clicked his fingers once and felt his chip open. Rose's face was a picture of sudden remembrance.

She slapped a hand to her forehead as the Doctor restrained the laughs that shook his body "Oh, _THAT_ Adam! Of course! Why didn't you say so earlier?!" she said, Adam was about to protest this when she continued, "How have you been?"

Adam closed his chip,"Fine, thanks. Erm... Where's the Doctor?" He asked, looking around for him.

"I am the Doctor!" The skinny man said, indignantly.

"He is the Doctor." Rose seconded quickly.

Adam furrowed his eyebrows, he couldn't be the Doctor, he wasn't even remotely similar to the Doctor, "But the Doctor is balding, and wears a leather jacket, you don't even look like him!"

"It's a long story, Adam, to be honest. In short, I changed my face." The man said his name like he'd know him a while, Adam noted, but still refused to believe it was him.

"People can't change their faces." Adam argued, not so drastically anyway.

The Doctor smiled triumphantly, happy that Adam had given him the chance to say something he'd been thinking of since they'd reunited with Adam, "Come on now, Adam, keep an open mind." He and Rose cracked up laughing, and Rose hit the Doctor on the arm playfully.

"Very funny." Adam admonished.

The Doctor recovered after a while, Anyway, it was nice seeing you again, but me and Rose have things to do." He began to walk off with Rose following close behind.

Adam followed them swiftly"Wait, you can't just leave me here again!" Adam shouted anxiously.

The Doctor turned to him but carried on walking backwards, "Why not?"

"You have to get my head fixed!"

"Why?"

"Because it's ruined my life!"

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes, "That's what I never liked about you: it was always me, me, me! After that, I'd go as far as to say I need you like a hole in the head!" He grinned at his own joke. Rose shook her head silently laughing, the Doctor looked at her, still grinning, "What? No good? Oh well."

"Doctor!" Adam tried to turn the attention back to him.

"So I'm the Doctor then, am I?" The Doctor asked sarcastically.

"Yes, you're the Doctor! Please take me with you!" Adam shouted, pleadingly.

"I only take the best. I've got Rose." He repeated his own words to Adam when he last left him. Then he turned and didn't look back. Rose smiled at Adam, waved a little then skipped after the Doctor, linking her arm with his.

Adam was left alone with a hole in his head

* * *

**This came to me a in a random flash of inspiration. It's a blast from the past with Adam though, don't you think? **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and if you did, leave a review!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, unfortunately._


End file.
